Empire Eighty-Eight
The are a gang of white supremacists based in Brockton Bay. Modus operandi White supremacists who stand by those ideals. Unified in their hatred. To advance in the group you need to grievously assault a non white.“I know what you mean,” Defiant said. “I remember worrying every day if that would be the day innocents were caught in a crossfire between Coil and Kaiser, or the day a member of Empire Eighty-Eight was initiated into the group, with the requisite assault of an ‘acceptable target’.” - Excerpt from Drone 23.1 Structure It keeps to it's original format making sure that everyone knew what they were about. It is largely a hierarchy with people like Allfather then Kaiser at the top with various lieutenants beneath them. Ironically for a group so focused on purity they are made up of people form numerous backgrounds. This meant without the unifying influence of people like Kaiser they were able to be separated with sufficient pressure. While other groups may have recruited from the same city, Kaiser recruited from other states or people came to him. Most didn't stay too long, but it made him the Brockton Bay resident with the most raw parahuman muscle.That wasn’t even Kaiser’s entire team. Aside from the rare exception like Lung reaching out to Bakuda when she’d been at Cornell, it seemed that most groups recruited new members from within their own city. Kaiser was different. He was one of the better known American villains with a white supremacist agenda, and people sharing his ideals were either recruited from other states or they came to him. Most didn’t stay with him for too long, for whatever reason, but it still made him the Brockton Bay resident with the most raw parahuman muscle at his beck and call. - Excerpt from Hive 5.4 PRT Response When their identities were unveiled to the public the Justice system and by extension the PRT started going after the Organizations assets and members civilian identities. This included things like seizing children from unfit mothers. History Background First formed around Allfather the empire is a powerful organization that connects to several racist and white supremacist organizations around North America. It served as a gathering place for those who felt disaffected by the countries multiculturalism. Those sufficiently traumatized by such a notion eventually flocked to the banner.It's worth stating that one of the underling ideas driving the formation of groups and ideological factions in the Wormverse is the notion that some people get a voice where they otherwise wouldn't. Give an immense amount of power to a (relatively) random section of the population and you'll see certain shifts in the overlying sentiments. All the more so when you think that a parahuman with aspirations might latch on to an idea, concept, or group to get reputation, resources, and contacts. - Comment by Wildbow on Sufficient Velocity A junior member of the Empire killed a heroine and made his bones that way. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.9 Story Start After Lung's capture, the Empire started to extend into the DocksInterlude 2. Following Bakuda's bombing spree, the Empire made a truce with the Merchants, Undersiders, Faultline’s Crew and Coil to deal with themHive 5.1. As part of this arrangement, the Empire spilt up for coordinated attacks with the other groupsHive 5.4 Efforts from Coil lead to the organizations collapse. Post-Leviathan Following Kaiser's death, the remains of Empire Eighty-Eight were split into two groups, exacerbated by Coils machinations.“Captains, with me. Empire Eighty-Eight is divided, and I’m going to direct you on a series of strikes to ensure we deal as much damage as possible before the two factions can merge once more.” - Excerpt from Interlude 8.z With the organization splintering into Hookwolf's "Fenrir's Chosen" and Purity's "The Pure". Members Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Villains Category:Nazi Groups Category:Empire Eighty-Eight